


【进复/问复】代償

by kuroyaki



Category: Mo seung, 無雙 | Project Gutenberg (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *主进复。阿问你真是……*OOC我的锅。非医学生，有bug请勿深究。*阿问手里是六发左轮，3发在少爷胸口，后续6枪有5发打穿了门板。开始还以为是8发左轮，结果…………不知道应该算是bug还是就是故意这么设计的？？毕竟是阿问口述写同人？（x）……





	【进复/问复】代償

**Author's Note:**

> *主进复。阿问你真是……  
*OOC我的锅。非医学生，有bug请勿深究。  
*阿问手里是六发左轮，3发在少爷胸口，后续6枪有5发打穿了门板。开始还以为是8发左轮，结果…………不知道应该算是bug还是就是故意这么设计的？？毕竟是阿问口述写同人？（x）……

“砰砰砰——”

一赔一百万，赌局尚未说完，被自己看死不敢开枪的人举着他丢给他的左轮，怀里抱着他的白月光，三发子弹射进了自己体内。

吴复生有些不可置信地低头看了一眼自己胸前迅速被血玷污的衬衫，他的主角成为了主角，虽然有些偏差，不知应该愤怒还是应该欣慰，喘着粗气带着笑颤抖的手用尽最后一丝力气将此刻变得无比沉重的枪指向李问。

比平日懦弱畏缩的脸增添了恐慌，眼珠惊得似要爆出来的人将枪里剩下的子弹全数向他打过来，贯穿了门板，贯穿了他的肩膀，还有一颗由于太过紧张不知道飞向何方。近距离被射击形成的穿透性枪伤以及贯穿伤，皮肉被金属弹头破开剧烈的痛感挟持游离的神经末梢在中枢神经疯狂肆虐。出血的感觉并不好，他能感受到生命之源在不同的出口以不同的速度逃离他的躯体，逐渐被黑幕遮盖的世界，是否闭上眼睛也变得不太重要。

死死抱着阮文的李问听不见吴秀清或是怒骂或是哀求的语句，眼睛死死地盯着顺着千疮百孔的门板滑倒在地面上的吴复生，混乱恐惧惊慌的思绪在脑子里不知所措地绞成一团。他竟敢开枪打了吴复生。他所见过之中如神一般无所不能却也又最喜怒无常肆意妄为将他提为主角的人现在奄奄一息地躺在地上，是摆脱还是失去？却也在听到吴秀清威胁要打死阮文的话语时终究回过神来，拖着木偶一般的双腿被拉扯着离开。

——————

脑子里吴复生将别墅钥匙按到他手里的情景仿佛才发生不久，现实中李问手里捏着的是「尖沙咀酒店枪杀案，5死1重伤，名画家阮文昏厥」大头条的报纸。

“鑫叔一家五口在澳门被杀，画家还没死，警察找不到他的尸体。”  
不像是质问，更像是在对自己说。

“你为什么把报纸藏起来不让我看。”  
提着菜归来的女人只是应着买了他喜欢的酒，径自收拾着满地碎瓦。

“我不能留在这里，下星期她会为骆先生开追悼会，画家会去找他的。”  
分不清是要保护阮文还是再见吴复生一面的李问，背起早已收拾好的包，转身就离开。任由身后女人的话语在空中消散。

画家还没死。  
画家还没死。  
吴复生还没死。

——————

破旧的唐楼藏在繁华的旺角背后，充满阴暗发霉味的楼梯被高大的男人踩得咚咚直响。怀里的人带着皮手套的双手被拢在身前，过于修长的的双腿磕碰着楼梯扶手，承受了所有重量的男人没有余力去兜住那些向着地心滴去的红色液体，填压在枪孔的布料只是徒劳的吸着了一部分血，所到之处被绘成了线。转动着锁芯“嗒”的一声打开生锈的铁门走进屋去，先前在前面开路的精瘦男子将窗帘拉合在一起。

老旧的台灯发出昏黄的灯光照着桌子，被用绳子捆着屁股吊起的手电筒变成了紧急手术用射灯照着吴复生的胸口。虽然知道情况十分不妙但是这样糟糕的境地已经超出了他的预期。9mm的子弹在呼吸薄弱得似乎随时会死去一样的人胸前翻滚形成了空腔，震断了肋骨，凝血块填在空洞里粘着那些高级纤维成为了棘手的血豆腐，被穿透的肩膀还在往外冒着血。打开龙五带过来的医药箱，高进用剪刀将吴复生上身的衣服剪开，黏在伤口上的纤维被他一咬牙狠心地撕了下来，血液腥臭的味道瞬间爆发出来溢满了狭小的空间。

高进犹豫了1秒，手里是龙五搞来的麻醉，差之分毫都会致命。医生还有15分钟才能到，等不及了。本应用来止血的绷带现在将人固定在桌子上防止中途痛醒，放下麻醉将消毒液体的瓶盖用牙咬开，倒在昏死的人胸上，污血被冲洗稀释着露出发白又血腥的洞口。昏迷中的人回光返照一般半睁着眼，瞳孔在眼睑处微颤抽了口气后再次失去反应。还有鼻息，又倒了一瓶冲洗肩上的血洞。

高进深吸一口气后稳住双手用消毒过的手术刀划开那个模糊的伤口，又换成子弹钳在一片烂肉之中寻找那颗恶臭的元凶。张开的钳头将传来硬感的异物夹出，“当”一声撞进旁边的小铁盆里，撕开蛋白缝合线，弯针将伤口拉扯在一起。初步止住了一个血口，不熟悉的手法笨拙地打着结，额头上的汗差点滴在吴复生胸上。

还有两颗。

同样被切开的伤口，一边划开肌肉组织搔刮着切去已经坏死的组织，变形的小铁块再次被夹出扔进小铁盆，所幸没有伤到内脏，高进呼出一口气。还有一颗。继续着手上的动作破开刮走烂肉，愤怒的眼神盯着最后一处深可见骨的创口，以及自己无法处理的断裂的肋骨。

“高进！高进！医生到了！”

响起的门铃似是救世主，匆忙打开门的龙五帮着医生铺开了手术需要的用具，高进让开位置瘫坐在一边的塑料椅子里，狠狠地扯掉满是血的橡胶手套。准备好的麻醉终于用上，尽管这无法减轻伤害，挂上两包400cc的血袋，看着钢钉打进吴复生的肋骨上，看着被一片片夹出的穿透皮肉后炸成细小碎渣的弹片，看着一块块压不住血被丢弃的纱布，看着角针一针一针穿过皮肉将满目苍夷的伤口缝合在一起。

指节被捏得发白，拳头紧握指甲陷入手心。

李问。

——————

香港的楼与楼之间伸手就能顺走对方的底裤，发黄的窗帘被拉开，散去些霉味。过了几天被痛醒的吴复生呻吟着睁开眼被胡子邋遢脸色发青得仿佛他才是那个中枪受伤的高进吓得差点又昏过去。动一根手指头都像要耗尽全身力气，唇上还有些微湿，喉头却黏在一起干得发苦，先日地上堆满的血布绷带早被清理干净，淡淡的血腥味来自他没有穿衣服的上身。枪林弹雨他从来没有怕过，甚至还能扎上止血带横扫那群阻碍他的混蛋，却在看到这张脸的时候不由自主放松了身体。

“高进，我口渴，我肚饿。”

坐在吴复生旁边的小折叠床上的高进看着眼前被三角巾绷带纱布包得差点成半个木乃伊的人醒来第一句话居然是我饿了，好笑又好气的接了句你醒了，悬着的心放下了一些。钢制的保温瓶灌着他前天烧的开水，5分温2分冷，托着床上的人的背缓慢地将人扶起，竖起枕头好让他靠得舒服一些又为他围上灰色的羊毛开衫，玻璃杯凑到吴复生嘴边，等他慢慢将水喝下去。

“先喝口水，你失血过多。等下我煮点粥给你。”

简单的吞咽动作都能让胸口疼得似是又被人撕裂开来一样，只能小口小口舔着将水带进嘴里微微滋润着喉咙的吴复生想了一下，还得多要一支吗啡。看了一眼窗外，灰蒙蒙的天看不见阳光。

龙五将吗啡送过来的时候高进裹着围裙在厨房乒呤乓啷不知道在搞什么。针头戳破橡胶，将吗啡混进输液瓶的药液中，还没有那么快流入血管的液体也似是给了吴复生一些安慰，厨房传来了米香，然后变成焦味。龙五跟吴复生对视了一眼，闪进了厨房，将高进赶了出来。哗哗的流水声跟用力的刷锅声，令吴复生想笑又没法笑，一口气卡在肋骨的钢钉上。

莫约又过了半小时，开花的白米丰润，剁碎的青菜跟姜丝均匀地散在粘稠的粥水之中勾起他的食欲。龙五抛下一句自己洗碗就离开了。吗啡的效果很好，他现在能够用舌头将米花碾碎在上颚，再咽下去，多日未进食的胃被温和的白粥安慰着。

————————

白的，黄的，红的，消炎、止痛。没有糖衣。无法一次性用大量的水将药片送进食道进入胃里，干燥的表面黏在吴复生的舌头上，喉咙里，纯正的苦味死死抓住薄嫩的粘膜挥之不去，一苦能苦一天。夜晚第二次服药的时间到了，如果眼神能跟枪一样具有实体的杀伤力，吴复生怕是要将这些最原始的小药片全部射成宇宙里的尘埃。

不吃不行。既然他活过来了，那么伤得养，有些事得解决。拿起药片，酝酿着以怎样的方式才能令这苦味源头能在喉头逗留最少的时间。高进看着拿着药片眉头紧皱的人。或许再给他两枪都比半干不湿地吞这药片来得舒服。

“喂，要被你捏溶了。”

让吴复生将手里的药片放在刚拿过来的干净的白纸上，对折包起。又拿来一个空的玻璃杯，杯底对着坚硬的小压缩片一下一下，砸成粉末。将药粉倒入杯里，摇骰忠要多少点有多少点的手轻轻晃着倒入少量水的杯子，再拆开一片巧克力，放在金色的纸上跟杯子一起推去吴复生眼前。想了一下，又拿了回来。将巧克力咬掉一半，再放在吴复生面前。

“不用那么小气吧，等我好了还你一百盒啊。”

他高进又不缺钱。

吴复生端起杯子喝掉里面的液体，没有完全溶解的粉末呛了他一下，又抿了些温水，总算是比白天的时候好受些，半片巧克力含在嘴里，60%浓度却也够甜，醇香的可可融在舌尖，压制了西药的味道，好像也没那么苦了。直到他发觉先前隐隐约约又不知道从哪里传来的味道。

“高进，我需要洗澡。”

————————————

老旧的楼房麻雀虽小五脏俱全，把人从床上弄下来花了一些时间，进入浴室的时候小浴缸的水不多不少刚好7分满。帮吴复生褪下裹了几天的灰色西裤，沾到的些许血迹干在难看的位置被极度嫌弃，长腿踢着甩到门外。看着又出去一趟拿着保鲜膜回来的高进，吴复生一个白眼翻上天，拒绝了此选项。

右手撑着洗手盆，花洒斜着避开上身，头发上的油污发蜡在高进的手里化成污水流入了排水洞，被干燥的毛巾包起脑袋，揉搓得发丝半干乱翘。高进又用温水洗了一下毛巾，给吴复生擦了把脸，擦了把脖子，擦得他连说小力一点我的进哥。

湿了水的地板很滑，搬来小板凳让人坐在上面，稍微调高一些的水温以绷带为节点从背部开始淋在身上，温暖的感觉让吴复生不禁眯起眼睛，看着卷起裤脚跟衣袖的人半蹲着挪到眼前，香皂被打在脚上，脚趾缝里被手指搓过又被冲洗的感觉让他发痒，之后香皂顺着小腿大腿一路向上，被抓住了手。

“这里我自己来。”  
看着眼前的人无辜的眼神。

“………你转过去。”

不合时宜的一点小情绪，用能自由活动的右手将自己下身清洗干净，回头偷瞄的眼神被一个微笑外加一个白眼瞪了回去。

“转过来吧。”

将人放进浴缸里，胃部以下泡在温水里。紧绷的肌肉在水里舒展开，疲惫感瞬间涌上天灵盖，昏昏欲睡。高进为他一圈圈拆开有些沾湿的绷带，皮肤被毛巾温柔的拭过带走粘腻感，虽然只有几天，胸前缝合线下的皮肤只是微微发红，肩膀的洞口与无菌纱布黏在一起，没有发炎，复原情况乐观。直至水变得有些凉了，才将人从浴缸里捞出。湿润的双脚踩在干燥的拖鞋上，又细了一圈，包过来的毛巾吸着多余的水份。

重新裹上绷带的吴复生对之前被脏衣服滚过的床没有挑剔太多便失去意识地进入梦中，折叠床上的高进双脚悬空了一截在外面，翻了个身蜷起自己在黑暗里看着床上呼吸绵长的人。

————————————

自从受伤之后吴复生已经能够对窗外吵闹的鸟鸣声充耳不闻，意识里与屋里传来的香味作着抗争。

已经过了8天。

能够自己撑起上半身的他掀起被子，双脚穿入拖鞋里。优质的丝质睡衣显得有些单薄，拉过开衫挂在肩骨支棱着的双肩走出客厅，看着龙五带来的医药箱，一摞巧克力以及各种开了个小边透气的盒子，微笑着打了招呼说了句我去刷牙便走进了浴室，今天心情不错。趁着吴复生刷牙的时间，高进在龙五耳边又交待了些事情，笑吟吟的拆开巧克力，舌尖顶着薄薄的黑色固体带入口腔中咀嚼着，送走了人。

单手给自己刮胡子不留心划出一条血痕，并没有太在意的走了出来，看着高大的男人将早餐一个个摊开在桌子上。有他喜欢的叉烧包、叉烧肠、炸两、猪红粥、蒸排骨，餐餐必到的青菜瘦肉粥、鱼汤有一天份量，还有一打蛋挞跟两盒红枣糕。男人又走进厨房将两个红茶包丢进杯子里用热水冲开，拉扯着吊线将析出的红色匀进水中，吴复生强迫症一般习惯的浓度。又冲开一个茶包，为自己加入两勺白砂糖，铁制的小勺子沿着杯边搅动液体。手指穿过杯耳准备端回餐桌，却在门口静静看着吴复生意外纠结的将一个叉烧包摁在包纸上努力地用两根手指划拉着想将一角分离出来。可能看了一秒，也可能看了一辈子，茶杯放在桌子上的声音轻轻的，闷闷的，伸过来的援手帮他抓着叉烧包，看着眼前的人将一角包子撕进嘴里，舌尖触碰到肉的甜味后抛弃了以往慢条斯理进餐的习惯稍稍加快了咀嚼的速度，又将抓在手里的分开几个小块，跟红茶一起推到吴复生面前。

“还有两个，慢慢吃。”  
难得看到的景色，心情愉悦的高进识相跳过叉烧包，夹过炸两放到自己跟前，单独加上甜辣酱，将腮帮子撑满。

“又不是不知道我喝了多少天粥了，真是。”  
等到将口中食物咽下去之后才开口的吴复生，回想了一下不算上不断转移，被背叛，紧接着濒死的受伤日子，之前饭盒里的叉烧总是难吃的要死，上一次吃叉烧的记忆宛如上辈子。

克制着进食速度免得拉扯到胸骨，解决掉三个叉烧包半杯红茶，微凉的蛋挞被骨节分明的手指轻轻捏起，牙齿轻咬着边缘免得直接咬碎，向下一掰分离出来的挞皮整齐光滑带着一小块甜嫩的蛋馅，牛油的香气充满鼻腔，吞入腹中又缓缓的吸了一口蛋芯。

鑫叔死了之后，再也没人知道我们的吴复生其实是喜欢吃这些香甜的食物。

——————

休养的日子吃了躺躺了吃，偶尔走两圈也会被高进叨叨着按回床上，被禁止使用电话要求静养的日子里安静地喝喝茶看看书。心情好的时候会用好听的嗓音难得念两段散文，心情不好的时候会拔高声音指着报纸上面一些荒谬的新闻跟高进嘴炮几句。已经是第十三天了，可能是鱼汤的功效，也可能是医生技术好，胸口只剩下线的拉扯感，肋骨外层消肿，肩上的洞口结痂后发痒的周边令人手总是忍不住转两圈又放了下来，不能抠。并没有什么运动甚至有点精力过剩的吴复生掐着腰上逐渐生出的软肉，半夜毫无愧疚感地摸进了高进的被子里。凉凉的空气钻入被窝，让睡到迷迷糊糊的人睁开一条缝看着眼前凑过来的脸，翻个身想搂住结果滚下了过小的床。

看着他的人笑得一脸欢愉。  
坐在地上的人屁股很冷。  
为了抗冷血液开始加速循环起来。  
这下彻底醒了。

“吴生，好得差不多了就大半夜不睡觉，是想被打屁股吗。”  
不是问句。从地上爬起来看着弄醒他的人，握住对方已经开始发凉的双手。

“我饿。”

对多日不见的人伤好饱暖思淫欲不需要理由。凑上去就开始啃咬高进的嘴唇。高进下巴上的肉少了些，有点干燥的双唇在他的啃咬舔弄下变得水灵，轻轻的撩拨像划过擦磷的火柴从头部开始燃烧。宽大的手揽着吴复生的后脑勺接过主动权开始加深这个吻，舌尖与舌尖短暂的触碰变成了深深交缠，来不及咽下的唾液流到了嘴边。

将人放到在柔软的被子上面，睡衣扣子被一颗颗解开。已经不需要绷带的上身上伤疤狰狞。高进舔了一下吴复生的喉结顺着锁骨来到因为寒冷而早早立起的乳尖，张口含住牙齿轻嗑，被温暖的乳尖变成因兴奋充血而挺立。吴复生冰冷的指尖与身体热度不成正比，拉过高进另一只温热的手来到自己另一边的乳头带着手指开始逗弄自己，隔着衣服开始摩擦他的下身。

老妖精。

高进放开乳头转战到胸前，粗糙的线体划拉着他的舌面，湿热的舌尖一点一点仔细地舔过缝合线啃咬着线与线间隔里微微突起的白肉，像是想将本不应出现在这的伤口舔走，另一只手开始伸进他的睡裤之中隔着内裤开始摩擦他半抬头的阴茎，指尖时重时轻游离在阴囊跟龟头之间的距离。

听着眼前的人不满的哼哼，按住开始不安分的双脚，睡裤跟内裤被一并扯下，像是要准备将人拆骨入腹的看了一眼垫着枕头的人，将他的阴茎放入口中。被含住的阴茎明显涨大了一圈，柔软的舌头卷上柱身，吞吐着来到上端，舌尖抵着马眼开始舔弄敏感的头部，又深深的回到喉咙来回吞吐，一下一下吮吸着头部后又吐出嘴外，向下滑的舌尖舔着突起的青筋，亲吻阴囊。高进的举动明显取悦了吴复生，十分实诚地发出舒服的喘息，他喜欢的方式。看着再次被含住的阴茎忙碌上下的头颅，没过多久便交待在他口里，腥膻浓烈。

“少爷，那么快？”  
“是你口技太好，应该嘉奖。”

将人抓上来交换着对方嘴里的腥气，手扶上对方高昂的性器，暧昧的话语吹在耳边。

“高生，那么兴奋啊？”  
“是咯，谁让有人勾引我。”

将伸进自己裤子里的手抓住，尚未热的手指以及被戒指边缘划过的触感令他打了个激灵变得更硬，阻止了对方隔靴搔痒的行为，拿过放在床头先前为伤口角质软化用的凡士林，抠出一坨探进对方后穴里。

许久不用的地方本应干紧发涩，滑腻的凡士林半融化在指头起着前锋的作用，加上主人特地放松的举动，手指轻而易举的进到温暖的肠道。软嫩的肠道开始有一搭没一搭的挤压着手指，皱褶被指尖一点点搔刮过去，又抽出来，又伸了进去，揉按着对方喜欢的那一点，看着对方昂起好看的颈脖发出细碎的呻吟，收紧的小腹上滴着性器再次立起吐出的前液。肠道在三根手指的攻略下不断分泌着湿哒哒的肠液弄湿了床单。

临时的住所没有安全套，吴复生示意高进靠过来，调情一般抬起双脚分开踩在高进的肩膀上露出因为手指的撤离而一张一吸的穴口，修长的手捏着高进的阴茎往下按将硬得发紫的头部抵住自己。被温暖湿润的穴口啜住头部的高进握着吴复生的髋骨开始一点一点的往里面挤。扩张过的地方被比三根手指要粗壮得多的性器契入，皱褶被撑满穴口吃紧着肉棒，缺少安全套那0.01的隔离，皮肉与肠道密切地绞合在一起，充实的感觉让吴复生舒服得眼前发白。浅浅的顶弄没多久就变成每一次都顶到最深，大腿与臀部发出啪啪的响声，撞得发红。放开对方的髋骨一手握着踩在肩上的脚，吻着对方的脚趾，一手撸动着对方的阴茎，下身却一点都没有松懈，如果不是伸手抵住床板，呻吟着的吴复生怕是要被顶死在床头。

在被吴复生高潮之际高进坏心眼的抽出性器，转而让人趴在自己胸口前。阴茎再次挤入后穴里，敏感的肠道被磨得硬生生的吐着水绞紧了又进来的凶器。依旧从缓缓的抽插渐渐加快速度，床嘎吱嘎吱的发出欢愉的声响，手脚早已发软的吴复生有些撑不住重量，压在对方胸口的肋骨开始疼痛，对方像铁柱一样的性器与肠道嫩肉激烈摩擦传来灭顶的快感，夹在两人腹部之中的阴茎随着顶弄有节奏的被挤压着。前后夹击，头皮发麻。一口气差点提不上来的人在高进莫名其妙的一句“以后不要再瞎拣玩具了。”跟狠狠抽在屁股上的一巴掌，突然拔高了声调射了出来。

肩膀结好的痂因为略显激烈的性爱而裂开了边角微微渗血，高进将嘴凑上去，铁腥的味道在舌尖散开，按着身上人的脑袋吻了上去，将受伤的人不懂爱护自己的怒气以及担心的心情一股脑灌进对方嘴里。放开吴复生汗湿的头双手捏着他被体液汗液弄得滑腻的屁股提到一个更合适的角度，重重的插进了刚刚高潮过后绞紧的洞穴里开展最后一轮猛烈冲刺。深入浅出顶到更深撑到最大，粉色的肠道被过快的动作带的翻出洞口，无法压抑尖叫的吴复生渗出了些眼泪滑到嘴边，狠狠地一口咬在他肩上，高进将滚烫的精液射进他深处的时候又射了一次。

————————————

将人带进浴室里手指探进穴口抠挖着留在里面的液体，熟烂的后穴在他眼前一张一张的吐着白色的液体，只射过一次的高进阴茎再次抬头。对着墙壁的吴复生感受到戳在自己屁股上开始缓缓摩擦起来的的坚挺。默许了。性器在股缝里摩擦着，自来水生涩却也带来更大的快感，背后的人一撞一撞的举动宛如在真的操他，被自己脑中淫靡的画面刺激的前面硬生生又抬起了头。

“吴少爷真的精神很好。”

被挪喻的人从不吃口头上的亏，刚想反驳却被从背后握住了阴茎，股缝里夹着坚硬的性器擦得发红，双腿发软的撑着墙壁承受着身后的动作，没有被进入的后穴发痒发麻令他低喘了出来。伸手示意身后的人停一下，拢了下刚洗过湿漉漉的头发，再次主动的将阴茎抵住自己的穴口吃了下去。

两三个小时的性事耗尽了吴复生的全部体力，双手环在胸前昏昏欲睡地倚在门边，看着高进将一塌糊涂的被子卷起来拿出客厅又将自己小床上的寝具挪到他们刚刚没羞没燥操了个尽情的床上，笑着跟他说今晚挤挤。

——————

“是你的吗？”

李问看着眼前递过来的美金眼神闪烁，差一点就拿到飞机票了。抓起装着李永哲带来交易的美金的袋子想迅速逃离这个地方，被几个泰国警察用力的拦腰抱住摔在沙发上，滚到了地上，掬起的身体抱住行李包，警棍落在身上，被打得在地上翻滚了两下一捆捆美金从包里被挤了出来。

太阳穴冒着血，双手被反剪在身后压着走出票务室，瞄了眼身边用着泰语叽里咕噜说着他听不懂的话的几个警察，在即将踏入警车之际看到穿着白色休闲外套的吴复生。他的头发整整齐齐地向上梳着，运筹帷幄的笑容伏在嘴角，弯弯的眼神带着冰冷的笑意，完全没有一丝当日濒死的模样，左手捏着阮文海报盖朝他示意般的挥了挥，遮住了自己的面庞转过身去。

我没事，他有事。  
没人注意到他背在身后的右手，转动着尾指上的玉戒指。

完


End file.
